


you taught me the courage of stars

by wolfsbanex



Series: i love you for a thousand years [4]
Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, clary too btw, everyone is happy, it really happens, izzy is proud, jace is proud too, max and rafe are adorable as always, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus Bane, i love everything about you. Your cat-eyes, your smile, your make-up and fancy clothes. I love how you always calm me down and allowed me to be selfish. I love you and i never want to let you go. Ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"</p><p>OR Alec finally proposes to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taught me the courage of stars

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> • he finally proposes to Magnus!  
> • fluffy fluff fluff

When Alec woke up, the first thing he saw was Magnus' face. "Morning Angel", Magnus whispered. Alec muttered something and held Magnus a little tighter. "Hey! Don't hurt me you idiot!" Alec laughed and let his grip loosen. He felt confident and with his plans for today, he felt his heart growing warm and wide. 

"When are we going to meet the others?" Magnus asked while he was busy putting on his make-up. "In two hours." Alec answered and went into Max' room to wake up his little son. "Hey blueberry." He whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "Wake up little one, time to get out of bed." Max groaned and jumped onto his father. Alec caught him and sat Max down on his lap. "Morning little man, are you excited for today?" Max nodded. "We are going to see Clary, Jace and Izzy right?" "Yes, you're clever my little blueberry." Max smiled at his fathers words. "Dad?" Alec looked at his son. "Yes?" "Do you think you and Daddy will be together forever?" Alec smiled and hugged his son. "That's the plan." Max buried his head in Alecs shirt. "I don't want to be alone again Dad." Alec felt his heart twisting. "You'll never be blueberry, i promise, okay? Never. Me and Daddy may fight and other things, but i am hopeless when it comes to him. I love your Daddy more than i loved someone else before. He showed me what it means to love." Max' eyes lit up. "I wish i would meet someone so special too." Alec stroked his sons hair gently. "You will. When you're older this person will come and push you off your path. You maybe will fall and everything will be a giant chaos for a while, but it's worth it, i promise Max. I promise."

"Rise and shine Rafe!" announced Magnus and opened the blinds. "No Dad!" "Come on you have to get ready. We are meeting Clary, Jace and Izzy today." Rafe glared at him. "But i am tired Daddy." Magnus raised his eyebrow. "You better get out of bed. Now." Rafe groaned and hopped out of his bed. "Yeah fine, fine."

Alec held Magnus' hand while they were walking to the park. Rafe had his little brother by his side, holding Max' hand to make sure he wouldn't run into something. Alec smiled at Magnus. Magnus smiled back. "Are you ok Alec? You're smiling a lot today." Alec frowned. "Yeah i'm fine, why?" Magnus grinned. "I like that." Alec kissed him. "Me too." "Max!" Rafe stormed to his brother who walked straight into a streetlight. Alec walked over to them, searching Max' face for injuries. "You okay little man?" Max laughed and rubbed his forhead. "Yes." Alec let him sit on his shoulders and started walking again. "Then let's go, the others are waiting." 

When they entered the park, the others were already there. "Hey Rafe!" Jace smiled at the little boy who threw his arms around his Uncle. "Uncle Jace i missed you!" Jace smiled and hugged him a bit closer. "Me too." Izzy smiled at Alec. "How are you two?" Alec smiled. " we are good." Clary waved her hand. "Sit down, we haven't eaten yet." 

Their spot was pretty. A river was flowing under a woodbridge, trees with bright green and pink leaves standing beside the river. The sun was shining through the trees. Max and Rafe were throwing stones in the river, laughing. Alec looked at Magnus, who has his head in Alecs lap. "Are you okay there?" Magnus just smiled and closed his eyes while Alec was running his fingers through Magnus' hair. 

Clary had her little notebook out and she drew something. Jace watched her and smiled. Izzy went over to Max and Rafe. "What are you drawing?" asked Alec. Clary showed him. It was him and Magnus. He smiled. "It's pretty Clary, really." She thanked him. "Thanks Alec." "But not as pretty as me." Magnus muttered. Everyone laughed. "Of course not." Alec smiled and kissed him. 

Max and Rafe were getting tired. The sun was going down. They watched the sunset. Everyone was silent, just enjoying the lightshow in the sky. Alec smiled when he looked over at Magnus and gripped onto the new ring. His heart was racing.

Music was playing. They lit some candles. The stars were shining. And Alec was ready. He stood up. "Alec? Where are you going?' Alec smiled at Mags. "Nowhere. But i'd like you to stand up for a minute." Magnus frowned, but he did it. Alec got on his knee. Magnus eyes got wide. "Magnus. Just let me speek before you say anything okay? Magnus Bane. You made me the happiest nephilim of brooklyn. Or the entire world. You showed me what it means to love. I can never thank you enough for that. I love you so much, sometimes i can't even sleep because when i close my eyes i am afraid you'll be gone in the morning. You gave me a loving family and we adopted these two beautiful boys together. Magnus Bane, i love everything about you. Your cat-eyes, your smile, your make-up and fancy clothes. I love how you always calm me down and allowed me to be selfish. I love you and i never want to let you go. Ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 

Tears were streaming down Magnus' face when he pulled Alec from his knees and kissed him. "Yes." he whispered and kissed him again and again. "Yes, yes, yes." Alec slipped the ring onto Magnus' finger. It looked so, so beautiful how the ring reflected the light of the candles.

Their friends were smiling, clapping their hands. Max and Rafe were staring at them. "Does this mean you'll be together forever?" asked Max. "Yes Max, it does." Alec answered. Rafe let out a cry of joy and the two hugged their fathers' knees. Magnus laughed and rested his hands in Rafes hair.

"I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood."  
"I love you too Magnus Bane."  
"We love you too." Max whispered.

Jace had Clary in her arms. Izzy smiled at them.

This is how they stood there for what felt like a thousand years. Alec and Magnus, their forheads touching, their sons between them. The light of the candles lighting up their faces. The soft music in the background.

Alec let go of Magnus and climbed onto a rock. In the light of the moon he screamed, so the entire world would hear it:

"I AM IN LOVE WITH MAGNUS BANE!"

**Author's Note:**

> ( there will be like 3 more parts, the wedding for example ;) )
> 
> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
